Sin Título
by Awany
Summary: Un one-shot sobre Julia Heartilly


PRECAUCIÓN: Este fic contiene una dosis extremadamente elevada de romanticismo sentimentaloide. Vamos, que a lo mejor es bastante cursi. También me puedo haber puesto un poco surrealista...así que, si te atreves, allá tú: el que avisa no es traidor. 

Ahora que he acabado de insultarme a mí misma, sólo queda decir que la cita en cursiva del final la saqué de  "Los amantes de Granada" de Laurence Vidal y que al igual que Final Fantasy VIII no me pertenece, y que este fic no tiene NADA que ver con "Lucero". Y porfa, dejad reviews.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oscuridad. La lluvia golpea con fuerza el cristal. Una espesa cortina de agua aparece y desaparece con el ritmo del limpiaparabrisas. Delante, una porción de carretera iluminada por los faros del coche, y más allá, la nada.

El mundo ha desaparecido.

Julia empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse empeñado en volver aquella misma noche. Podría haber esperado hasta el día siguiente, y haber regresado cómodamente en tren, como le aconsejaron en el hotel, pero el deseo de llegar a casa cuanto antes pudo con ella. Al fin y al cabo ¿cómo iba a saber que habría tormenta? En el cielo no había ni una sola nube cuando partió. Los partes meteorológicos habían asegurado que no caería una sola gota en todo el continente de Galbadia. Lo suyo era, desde luego, mala suerte.

La tormenta se recrudeció aún más. De improviso, tronó un relámpago que le heló la sangre. Pero la oscuridad era tan densa y la lluvia tan copiosa que apenas pudo ver el resplandor. Aún con el corazón latiendo alocadamente en su pecho, buscó tanteando la radio para encenderla e intentar frenar el desasosiego que estaba empezando a invadirle.

Encontró el botón y lo pulsó. Un débil zumbido era lo único que pudo oír mientras cambiaba la frecuencia una y otra vez, buscando sin éxito.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la tontería que estaba haciendo, y riéndose de su estupidez apagó la radio. Hacía más de cinco años que las transmisiones por radio se habían hecho imposibles en todo el mundo por las interferencias, y además, en medio de aquella tormenta la radio tampoco habría podido captar muy bien la señal. Avergonzada, pero también más relajada y tranquila, se instó a si misma a concentrarse en la carretera y en nada más.

No sonaron más relámpagos, pero la inquietud volvió, esta vez silenciosa y fluida, espoleada por la soledad y las tinieblas que la envolvían, a asaltar su imaginación. Empezó a tararear en voz baja para eludir al miedo.

Eyes on me. Vinieron a su mente de nuevo, como tantas otras veces, los ojos que inspiraron aquella canción. Verdes, sinceros, serenos. Tan limpios que podían vislumbrarse sus pensamientos tras ellos.

_Laguna...¿qué habrá sido de ti? _se preguntó. Habían pasado casi seis años desde su desaparición, y aquella espina de incertidumbre aún la atormentaba. Tenía la sensación de que había llegado a rozar con sus dedos algo único, algo que había anhelado toda su vida, y que se le había escapado antes de poder definir exactamente qué era. Algo que, ahora lo sabía, no volvería a repetirse jamás. Al menos, pensó, conservaba el recuerdo de aquel breve encuentro, y su música para mantenerlo vivo y real.

Se sonrió algo triste, queriendo dejar de lado todo lo que pudo ser para pensar en lo que ya era: una cantante de éxito, con un marido y una hija a los que adoraba. Volvió a sonreír, ya más contenta, al pensar en la pequeña Rinoa. ¡Qué ganas tenía de estar con ella! Llevaba semanas sin verla desde que salió de gira, la última que haría porque no soportaba estar lejos de ella.

Pensando en su hija, la noche le pareció menos oscura y fría. Había en aquella atmósfera, lóbrega como era, algo de bello, de poético, de romántico. Algo que le hacía amar la soledad, el misterio, aunque fuera por unos instantes. 

Como ese mundo irreal en que le sumergía la música.

Una bruma se había ido formando mientras tanto, y cada vez era más densa. Las luces apenas iluminaban dos palmos de asfalto. Julia consideró seriamente salir de la carretera y quedarse allí el tiempo que hiciera falta, ya que seguramente no podría encontrar ningún albergue.

Sus pensamientos se vieron súbitamente interrumpidos por un sonido ensordecedor y una luz cegadora que la deslumbró por completo. En unas décimas de segundo, sin que tuviera tiempo siquiera de reaccionar y dar un volantazo, un impacto atroz puso todo fuera de su sitio. Duró sólo un instante, y después, las tinieblas se hicieron con su mundo repentinamente roto.

Julia no vio, como se suele decir, su vida entera pasar rápidamente ante sus ojos ni en el momento de la colisión ni entonces, en medio de aquel vacío. En cambio, empezó a recordar, casi involuntariamente, con una nitidez increíble, una escena de su vida que creía olvidada. Y el recuerdo se hizo tan vívido que se encontró a sí misma en aquel lugar tan distante en el espacio y en el tiempo...

***

Un salón enorme e iluminado, lujosamente decorado, aunque Julia, con sólo cinco años, no puede ver casi nada entre la gente. Se aburre. No ve ningún niño de su edad, sólo adultos sosos que dicen cosas incomprensibles. Su madre por fin le ha dejado ir, después de tenerla durante un buen rato junto a ella y un puñado de señoras horribles que no cesaban de decir, con una voz irritante y perfectamente ensayada, lo _monísima_ que era. 

Se abre paso entre las piernas de los mayores, que apenas advierten su diminuta presencia, hasta encontrar, por fin, la salida. Abandona el salón sin que nadie se dé cuenta, y se encuentra con una ancha escalinata que la conduce al vestíbulo. La suerte parece estar de su parte, porque la recepcionista se ha ausentado. 

Sin saber muy bien por qué ha ido tan lejos, repara en unas escaleras que bajan a un lugar desconocido. Picada por la curiosidad, se dirige a ellas y desciende silenciosa, temiendo encontrarse con alguien. 

De improviso, a medio camino, un sonido claro, puro, profundo, la hace detenerse, paralizada por la sorpresa y la fascinación. Lentamente, no queriendo perder un solo detalle del maravilloso hallazgo, sigue su camino a medida que la luz disminuye y la melodía se hace más vibrante, hasta divisar un pequeño bar. Se sienta en los escalones y, agazapada entre las sombras, descubre el origen del cautivador sonido.

En un escenario a la izquierda, una tenue luz ilumina parcialmente un espléndido piano de cola negro. Desde su posición puede ver perfectamente el teclado, y el ir y venir de los dedos del pianista sobre él, danza enigmática y soberbia.

Julia escucha embelesada, conteniendo la respiración. La melodía es triste y hermosa, de una cadencia sosegada pero llena de fuerza a la vez. Le parece que cada nota encierra toda la belleza, todo el amor y toda la pasión que hay en el mundo, algo tan grande que aún no es capaz de abarcarlo con su mente de niña, pero que ha inundado su espíritu y hechizado sus sentidos. 

Sabe, sin ser del todo consciente de ello, que la música la seguirá a todas partes el resto de su vida. Que estará siempre allí, bajo mil formas, acunando sus sueños. Que ensanchará los límites de su imaginación más allá de la realidad...y la llevará lejos, lejos de su monotonía gris...

***

El sueño se interrumpió abruptamente, y Julia se encontró de nuevo en el presente. Algo iba mal. El mundo a su alrededor era borroso y confuso. No sabía dónde estaba, y sus sentidos sólo parecían captar jirones de la realidad. Una luz blanca. Ecos de voces lejanas. Un leve gusto a sangre en su boca.

Poco a poco su mente fue recordando y uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas. Estaba conduciendo y un camión chocó de frente contra ella. Estaba en el hospital...la luz blanca no era una, sino muchas. Era la iluminación del techo...las luces que pasaban por encima de ella mientras la llevaban en camilla al quirófano...las voces tenían que ser los médicos...y la sangre...oh Dios...la sangre...

Las sensaciones se hicieron cada vez más confusas y distantes...Julia supo que era el fin, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para asustarse. La oscuridad formó un cerco a su alrededor que fue cerrándose, envolviéndola. Se despidió de Rinoa, de Laguna, de todo lo que había conocido y amado. Y en el momento final, justo antes de desvanecerse, tuvo una última revelación. Supo que, de alguna forma se había cumplido su deseo, el deseo que formuló aquella noche, tanto tiempo atrás, mientras escuchaba al pianista desde la penumbra.

El anhelo irracional y desesperado, pero sincero, de huir de todo y sumirse por completo en el sueño de la música para no despertar jamás.

_¿Es esto, pues, morir? No abrazarse, sino besarse. Abrasarse en un ardor desapegado que besa a todos los que ama, los seres, los lugares, los días que ha amado; que los besa y los libera..._


End file.
